Hillevi Velgr
100px Saying that Hillevi Velgr is intense is an understatement. She can be loud, mad, and unpredictable, so it's easy to see there's never a dull moment when she's around! Well, if you can get her to stick around that is... She is wallpacapaca's 9th character on the Lab! Biography Personality Hillevi is what some may call a loner ghoul. She much prefers to stick to her own devices, but is known for being quite the sight when she gets angry, which is something you should not strive for. She speaks her mind, regardless of what language it comes out in, and doesn't care what other's think. Though she may think her stoic nature to be her strength, to many others it does appear quite the weakness. No one really knows why she shuts herself off from others, perhaps it's her innate nature as the daughter of the Hræsvelgr? They do just sit and watch as the world burns before them. Perhaps that's all she wants, for this world to crash and burn. It's not likely anyone will know any time soon. Appearance With dark grey skin and bright red hair, Hillevi is certainly a sight to behold; if you catch her around that is. Her giant white and blue wings give an imposing impression. Unlike the other ghouls at Monster High, she has large birdlike feet and thus can't fit into many of the latest shoe trends, not that she cares. Her style is her own. Well, it doesn't help that clothing companies never make clothes to accommodate the winged members of society, but surprisingly Hillevi enjoys making her own clothes. As a result, you'll never see her looks in any stores. Cropped sleeveless tops and low rise shorts are staples of her style, though she's always up for some experimentation if it can accommodate her wingspan! History As a young child, Hillevi grew up in the area around Mythology High with her father and many other creatures from the various mythologies. However, given she's not exactly a "god in training", she felt discouraged from attending school there. It's hard to deal with prissy gods and goddesses after all. Instead, when she came of age she ran off to the monster world and held a brief stint at a school for avian monsters. Unfortunately for her, there weren't that many people there, and they tried to force her to be all buddy buddy with them, so he left almost as quickly as she arrived. After that, she transferred to Monster High, hoping that a larger student population would allow her to stay on her own more, which worked out! Not many people at the school even know who she is, but they have noted that they'll occasionally see a large winged student hiding out on the roof of the school, just watching. Other's say that she'll pop in for maybe one class a month, but never see her again. Most say she wants to see the school burn. She doesn't really care about these rumors; she knows the truth behind her actions and that's all that matters. Relationships Family The Hræsvelgr Hillevi, quite honestly speaking, doesn't know how she feels about her father. Just like her, he was always much more of a loner and rarely talked to others, not even his own daughter. Her mother left the two when she was little, so he is her only family, but does that really matter when you barely know them? He's the only other person she ever felt a connection to, but she doesn't know what that connection is, or if it's even a good one. Friends Hillevi is not one to fraternize with others, and thus doesn't have any friends. Well, not for now at least, but I'm sure there must be at least one student in all of Monster High who wants to uncover the truth of this mysterious avian. Romance Romance is not something that ever crossed her mind, and it likely won't anytime soon. She's content on her own, and that's all she cares about. Enemies Some say she's too mysterious for enemies, others say she hides away because she has too many to count. Only she knows which is right, and she's not about to divulge her secrets anytime soon. Pet Fen Fen is Hillevi's wolf pup, and the only other living creature she cares about. She'll claim he's descended from Fenrir himself, though there's no evidence to support this, and many think she just says this to try and scare others. Gallery File:Icon.png Trivia * Hillevi doesn't identify much with gender, and instead prefers to say that that she doesn't have one. As should be obvious throughout this page, she uses the she/her pronouns ** This is because she thinks pronouns don't have gender unless the person using them gives them one. It's a unique way of thinking, but it's not like she tries to push this on others * Her name, Hillevi, means "Happy in War" in Old Norse, a reference to the fact her father watched over the destroyed lands after the end of the world, though she prefers to simply be called Lev for short * Some may be wondering about the scar on her eye, and really the only way to describe what happened without her getting angry is to say she got in a fight with a tree as a child, and rest assured that tree lost Category:Characters Category:Hræsvelgr Category:Wallpacapaca Category:MMSJan2019 Category:Mystery Monster Students Category:Nonbinaries